buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Bad
A Big Bad is a term applied (mostly by fans and the show's creators, but also spoken in the Buffyverse) to describe major villains on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. Specifically, it is usually accepted to refer to the single villain that, in each season of Buffy, is the dominant and final one. The Big Bad is typically not only dangerous (most of the Big Bads threaten some version of apocalypse) but also helps articulate the major themes of the season. Some of the Big Bads are built up and present from the season's beginning (or earlier) - i.e., The Master - and others are sprung as a surprise near the end of the season - i.e., Angelus. For some of the show, the seasons followed a pattern in which lesser villains (presumed to be the Big Bad) are introduced, only to later lead to the more powerful surprise Big Bad: Near the beginning of the season, a villain was introduced who appeared to be a Big Bad and absorbs much of the heroes' attention. Then, suddenly, this "Little Bad" is rid of (typically killed) and replaced by the Big Bad, usually about halfway through the season. Buffy Little Bads/Big Bads In Buffy, the little bad/big bad pattern is rarely perfect, and the specific instances are often disputed. Unlike the other "Little Bads", Spike does not die (although it is well known Joss Whedon intended the character to be offed, until James Marsters' portrayal convinced the show's creators to keep him around); the Mayor's presence is well known before Mr. Trick is killed; and Warren dies much later in the season than the other "Little Bads". However, Whedon has stated that the true Big Bad of season six was "life." Nevertheless, creative arguments can be made for different interpretations of the Little Bad/Big Bad pattern. For example, Faith may be interpreted as the true replacement for Mr. Trick in Season 3. This pattern in action: Movie/The Origin *Big Bad **Lothos *Little Bad **Benny Jacks (initially) **Amilyn Season 1 *Big Bad **Order of Aurelius/The Master BigBad OrderofAurelius.jpg|link=Order of Aurelius BigBad TheMaster.jpg|link=The Master Season 2 *Big Bad **Spike (initially) **Angelus *Little Bad **Anointed One (initially) **Drusilla BigBad Spike.jpg|Spike|link=Spike BigBad Angelus.jpg|Angelus|link=Angel BigBad AnointedOne.jpg|The Annointed One|link=Collin BigBad Drusilla.jpg|Drusilla|link=Drusilla Season 3 *Big Bad **The Mayor *Little Bad **Mr. Trick (initially) **Faith LittleBad MrTrick.jpg|Mr. Trick|link=Mr. Trick LittleBad Faith.jpg|Faith|link=Faith Lehane BigBad MayorWilkins.jpg|The Mayor|link=Richard Wilkins Season 4 *Big Bad **Maggie Walsh (initially) **Adam *Little Bad **The Initiative 4X07TI1001.jpg|The Initiative|link=The Initiative (organization) S413 Maggie.png|Maggie Walsh|link=Maggie Walsh BIgBad Adam.jpg|Adam|link=Adam Season 5 *Big Bad **Glory *Little Bad **The Knights of Byzantium KnightsofByzantium.jpg|The Knights of Byzantium|link=Knights of Byzantium BigBad Glorificus.jpg|Glorificus|link=Glory Season 6 *Big Bad **The Trio (initially) **Dark Willow (consequently) BigBad Trio.jpg|The Trio|link=The Trio BigBad WarrenMears.jpg|Warren Mears|link=Warren Mears BigBad DarkWillowblackeyes.png|Dark Willow|link=Willow Season 7 *Big Bad **The First Evil *Little Bad **Caleb LittleBad Caleb.png|Caleb|link=Caleb BigBad FirstEvil.jpg|The First Evil|link=The First Evil Season 8 *Big Bad **The Master/The Seed Of Wonder **Twilight *Little Bad **Twilight Group Seed Master.jpg|The Seed and the Master|link=Seed of Wonder Twilight.jpg|Twilight, leader of the Twilight Group|link=Twilight Group TwilightEmbodiment.jpg|Twilight|link=Twilight Season 9 *Big Bad **Simone Doffler *Little Bad **Severin SimoneNoto.jpg|Simone Doffler|link=Simone Doffler Severin.jpg|Severin the Siphon|link=Severin Angel Little Bads/Big Bads For Angel, the law firm Wolfram & Hart was the Big Bad present in the series; however, there were other major recurring threats that arose, those of which were either associates of Wolfram & Hart or a third party with its own agenda. While the format of the series didn't stick to an established Big Bad the way Buffy did, several characters and elements have represented significant season arcs, using the "Big Bad" term frequently. The pattern of this was as follows: Season 1 *Big Bad **Wolfram & Hart Wolfram and Hart Building.jpg|Wolfram & Hart|link=Wolfram & Hart Season 2 *Big Bad **Darla (initially) **Wolfram & Hart *Little Bad **Drusilla LittleBad Drusilla.jpg|Drusilla|link=Drusilla Darla.png|Darla|link=Darla Wolfram and Hart Building.jpg|Wolfram & Hart|link=Wolfram & Hart Season 3 *Big Bad **Daniel Holtz *Little Bad **Sahjhan LittleBad Sahjhan.jpg|Sahjhan|link=Sahjhan BigBad DanielHoltz.png|Daniel Holtz|link=Daniel Holtz Season 4 *Big Bad **The Beast (initially) **Jasmine *Little Bad **Angelus LittleBad TheBeast.jpg|The Beast|link=The Beast S4 angelus.jpg|Angelus|link=Angelus BigBad Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine|link=Jasmine Season 5 *Big Bad **Lindsey McDonald (initially) **Marcus Hamilton (initially) **Circle of the Black Thorn BigBad LindseyMcDonald2.jpg|Lindsey McDonald|link=Lindsey McDonald BigBad MarcusHamilton.jpg|Marcus Hamilton|link=Marcus Hamilton BigBad CircleofBlackThorn.jpg|Circle of the Black Thorn|link=Circle of the Black Thorn After the Fall Demon Lords->Vamp Gunn/Senior Partners IDW series Jamaerah/Rowant Mor Angel and Faith Whistler/Nash and Pearl Spike Little Bads/ Big Bads ﻿Spike received a lot of comic book series that have disputable canon, therefore creating official new Big Bads and treating it as some kind of a second spin-off. Spike: Asylum - Mosaic Wellness Center Spike: Shadow Puppets - Smile Time (show) Spike: After the Fall - Non Spike: The Devil You Know - Tansy Fry Spike (IDW series) - Drusilla/John/Wolfram and Hart Behind the scenes * At the end of the Season 7 episode "Lessons," the First Evil appears in the form of the previous six seasons' Big Bads, in reverse chronological order: Warren Mears (season 6), Glory (season 5), Adam (season 4), Mayor Wilkins (season 3), Drusilla (season 2), and The Master (season 1). *The term was originally coined by Buffy in the episode "Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered", in which she describes Angelus as "the big bad thing in the dark". The phrase may originate in various fairy tales (particularly "3 Little Pigs" and the related song) about the "big bad wolf". It has also been expanded as "Big Bad Evil Guy" (abbreviated as BBEG). It is first used on screen in the simpler "Big Bad" form in Season 3, in the episode "Gingerbread" where Buffy says that an occult symbol is harmless, "not a big bad". Spike has also nicknamed himself "Big Bad". *Darla was the only member of the Whirlwind to not play a significant antagonist role in the season 2 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. In other media The term big bad has been adopted by several other series. *Wikipedia lists several examples. *The Supernatural Wiki has a page on Big Bads, listing out their respective seasonal antagonists. *The TV Tropes Wiki lists many more examples. Category:Terminology Category:Big Bads Category:Real World